


is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

by windsilk



Series: just don't close your heart [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsilk/pseuds/windsilk
Summary: After a late shift at the hospital, all Sakura wants to do is collapse in bed....She didn't really specify whose bed, in hindsight.





	is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

at 5am, sakura makes her way up the fire escape to her shared three bedroom apartment, fully intended on collapsing on her bed as quickly as possible. the wind is voracious and harasses the cheap curtains as she slips through her unlocked window. 

sakura navigates her room easily without the aid of light, peeling off her scrubs and her white coat as she makes her way toward the far wall where the dresser resides. this is all habit. down to her underwear, she places hands on her hips and considering the pros and cons of showering immediately versus in the later morning. having decided on the latter option, she is about to reach for the drawer to pull out pajamas when she hears the shuffling on her bed. 

her spine stiffens. nearly naked, in the dark, and exhausted, sakura hasn’t quite felt so defenseless in a long while. 

an intruder. how could she have not noticed sooner? but what were they doing? probably some sick pervert inhaling her scent from her sheets. they get off on that kind of stuff. sick fuck. 

quietly, she inches toward the lamp on her night stand, ready to simultaneously flick on the switch and leap at the intruder, current state of indecency be damned. immediate safety is far more important. 

the knob clicks and yellow light fills the room just as she tackles the person further into her bed with a raucous war cry. her hands get all the way around the enemy’s throat by the time her eyes adjust and reveal the figure to be sasuke. 

his hands clasp her forearms, sharingan spinning in sleep-worn panic, and she yelps, letting go immediately and stumbling backwards off the bed. the wider angle of her sight reveals that he is stark naked. 

she screams again, face turning bright red, and slaps her hands over her eyes, unable to unsee sasuke’s–

the heat burns at her hands. “ _what are you doing?!”_ she squeaks, attempting and failing to channel her mortification into rage. she stumbles back further, and her hip clips the bedpost. she hisses at the impact, but is far too overwhelmed to focus on it for too long. “why are you in my room?! why are you  _naked?!”_

a beat passes. 

“your room? this is  _my_  room, sakura.” 

“what? no, this is clearly my room.” thoughtlessly, she drops her hands and opens her eyes. “see that is my…bookshelf…” 

it isn’t her bookshelf. 

her eyes flit over to sasuke and her face reddens all over again. he is still unabashedly naked, but now he is sitting up, staring at her. the wind blows through the window and goosebumps rise across her chest. 

she screeches again, turning around to face the wall at the awareness of her near nakedness. “god, can’t you  _cover up?!”_ she bemoans. 

“can’t you?” he counters. 

she is hot all over. is this embarrassment or is she actually hot and bothered? god, sasuke is  _naked_. she is nearly naked. her panties are probably ugly–she glances down at the deceivingly plain blue and slaps her hands over her butt in realization. it is so much worse than ugly. 

there, emblazoned on that back, beneath her spread finers:  _if you were a library book, I’d check you out_. 

he snorts, and she ducks her head, searching the floor for the white coat. in a mad dash, she scoops it up and puts it back on, pulling it across her midsection. 

“I’m just going to go now,” she whimpers. “if I can never look at you in the eyes again, you know why.” she pulls the door open, abandoning her scrubs, and hurries down the hall to her own door. 

“sakura,” he calls, and she turns. he’s leaning against the door jamb, sheet wrapped around his waist. she exhales slowly. this is a minor improvement, but he still looks far too good. 

she waits. 

a boyish grin plays at his mouth. “feel free to drop by any time. this library is 24 hours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> written 2 years ago; from an anonymous prompt on tumblr


End file.
